


Día 29: Algún día te veré.

by LaVenus6



Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [29]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2020, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: Fictober día 29
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Series: Fictober 2020: Algún día [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950535





	Día 29: Algún día te veré.

Algún día te veré.

Entrarás por la puerta de mi oficina.

Te verás tan agotado como siempre.

Las alarmas sonarán detrás de ti.

Mis guardias activaran sus armas amenazando con que te alejes de mí o te atacarán.

Te burlarás mientras enciendes tu cigarrillo con las flamas que desatarás para envolver mi oficina y evitar que alguien entre…

O salga.

Detrás de mi escritorio estaré posando mi mentón sobre mis manos. Con los ojos cerrados esperando que las alarmas se callen, el ruido es molesto. Rompe mi tranquilidad.

Sonreiré mientras me rechazas mi té.

¿Pelea?

¿Una conversación entre reyes?

No lo sé.

Nunca sé que esperar de ti cuando llegas de ese modo.

Una vez me disparaste flamas incendiando mi traje. Tuve que usar mi poder para pagarte. ¿Motivo? Estabas aburrido.

En otra ocasión, solo querías dormir. Por lo que me insististe en que te mencione algún discurso. Te sentaste en mi sofá café para luego dormir tras terminar mi discurso. Te cubrí con mi saco para continuar mis labores mientras soñabas.

Pero ahora…

Ya no estás.

Volví a apagar tus flamas con mi poder…

Esta vez es para siempre.

Y sigo pensando que cruzarás mi puerta buscándome.

Esperaré hasta que vuelvas por mi.


End file.
